La revanche du petit Geek
by Ash-K 02
Summary: Geek est maltraité par ses frères mais il tient le coup. OS centré sur le Geek et faisant intervenir ses autres frères ainsi que ce cher Mathieu. Plutôt vague comme résumé mais que voulez-vous, les résumés et moi ça fait deux. Bonne lecture!


**« La revanche du petit Geek »**

* * *

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon les cas… Tout le monde a la forme j'espère? :)**

 **Je reviens de mes longs trips avec un OS tout frais inspiré d'un conte assez ancien. Désolé pour le côté un peu WTF (vous comprendrez).**

 **Merci à Noli-chan pour son aide.**

 **Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

 _Il était une fois un jeune couple ayant sept enfants, ils étaient petits de taille mais avaient beaucoup de charme, sauf le dernier, Geek, qui était chétif et de pauvre mine. Aussi, ses frères se moquaient de lui et, quand leurs parents furent morts, ils le rendirent fort malheureux en l'obligeant à exécuter toutes sortes de travaux pénibles, en le malmenant et en le traitant comme un esclave._

Un jour qu'il terminait son dur labeur, le pauvre garçon se mit à réfléchir sur l'étrange tournant qu'avait pris sa vie et il se dit le visage empreint de tristesse : « Mon père est mort, ma mère est morte…mes frères qui devraient les remplacer en m'offrant un peu de tendresse sont cruels envers moi et… et je suis petit, maigre, faible…que vais-je devenir ? »

Il soupira de lassitude, ramena les bœufs à l'étable et alors qu'il coupait le bois pour le souper du soir, tâche qui, autrefois, revenait d'ailleurs à son frère aîné, il eut une illumination.

 _Il faut que j'aille trouver le seigneur Fred_ ! Pensa-t-il.

 _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui…à ce qu'on dit, il peut accomplir des miracles ! Il pourrait me rendre grand, beau et fort !_

Cette nouvelle perspective enchanta grandement le jeune homme. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il s'en retourna vers sa demeure. Même les bûches qu'il transportait lui parurent moins lourdes. Et lorsque Fred accédera à sa requête, elles ne le seront jamais plus!

* * *

Geek se leva aux aurores et se mit en route pour voir le vieux Links qui était un homme de très bon conseil.

Pour entreprendre son périple sans trop d'encombres en effet, il lui fallait écouter ses directives.

Links était un vieil homme assez saugrenu. De bon matin, il aimait à se rendre sur la grande place du village qu'il ne quittait que la nuit tombée.

Perché sur son tabouret, il passait ses journées à raconter des histoires aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres à qui voulait les entendre. Certains enfants ne se lassaient d'ailleurs jamais de l'écouter. Parfois les adultes s'arrêtaient et en faisaient autant mais reprenaient aussitôt leur marche, estimant avoir mieux à faire que d'écouter ces broutilles. D'autres encore en riaient.

Ce matin-là, Geek l'avait trouvé au même endroit emmitouflée dans sa vieille cape crasseuse, mordant à belles dents dans un grand morceau de brioche et tenant dans son autre main un gobelet de café bien fumant.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha du vieux sage, le salua poliment et lui dit :

« Je veux aller voir le Seigneur Fred, que faut-il que je fasse ? »

Links le dévisagea un moment et, voyant que c'était un brave garçon, il lui dit :

_Mardi sera un bon jour pour commencer ton voyage, et tu réussiras sûrement si tu écoutes bien mes consignes.

_ Je les écouterais, n'ayez craintes, fit Geek, dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

_ Et bien ! Tu devras traverser cette montagne là-bas ! Et quand tu seras de l'autre côté, voici ce que tu ne devras pas faire…

Geek hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, écoutant attentivement l'ancien comme si il eut été le disciple de ce dernier.

_ Numéro uuuuuuun ! Commença le sage. Tu verras un champ de beuh qui s'étend sur quelques milliers d'hectares. Il appartient au seigneur Fred. Tu n'y toucheras point.

_Ok… opina le concerné.

 _D'toute façon pourquoi j'y toucherais…_

_Numéro deux ! Tu marcheras toujours au milieu de la route !

_Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant étonné.

_ Ragh, c'est comme ça, pose pas de questions ! Lâcha Links exaspéré avant de boire une autre gorgée de son breuvage.

Geek se tut et il poursuivit :

_Numéro trois ! Un peu plus loin, tu verras de très charmantes jeunes femmes, elles voudront t'emmener quelque part. Ce sont les putes de Fred, tu ne les suivras point.

L'injonction laissa le jeune garçon sans voix. Il déglutit difficilement, secoua la tête pour retrouver contenance et pria son locuteur de poursuivre.

_ Oui, et ?

_ Numéro quatre ! Quand tu seras de l'autre côté de la vallée, tu verras des orchidées de toutes sortes, ce sont des espèces extrêmement rares, tu n'en cueilleras point.

_Numéro cinq ! Quand tu auras gravi une autre montagne, tu devras traverser une forêt de bambou. Ces plantes appartiennent au seigneur Fred, tu n'y toucheras point.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Numéro six ! Un peu plus loin tu verras les gardes du seigneur, tu ne les dragueras point.

 _Ça n'a plus de sens…_ , songea Geek en secouant la tête. _Mais s'il a mentionné ce détail c'est que quelqu'un a déjà essayé_ …

_ Numéro sept, quand tu seras arrivé à la demeure du seigneur, s'il n'est point chez lui, tu salueras sa femme et si elle t'offre à boire, tu boiras lentement la boisson offerte et n'oublieras pas de la remercier. Tu as bien compris ?

Le jeune garçon à casquette hocha la tête, remercia le vieil homme et se mit en marche.

Bientôt, l'intrépide voyageur vit le champ de beuh, il resta cependant bien au milieu de la route et se contenta de dire : _« Bah ça alors ! J'en connais un qui aurait beaucoup aimé se trouver à cet endroit !»_

Un peu plus loin, une magnifique jeune femme à la démarche féline vint l'aborder, se frottant à lui, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille milles promesses pour le convaincre de la suivre…

 _Putain les boobies !_ S'émerveilla le jeune garçon qui n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi gros et d'aussi jolis. Il secoua cependant la tête, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

 _Je dois résister_ , se dit-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Ainsi, Geek reprit sa route, ignorant complètement toutes les prostituées qui venaient se coller allègrement à lui, lui proposant toutes sortes de _choses_ …

Il continua d'avancer et vit les fameuses orchidées mais l'enfant n'y toucha point et fit bien attention à ne pas les piétiner. Puis il atteignit la forêt de bambou, il la traversa sans problème, respectant bien les consignes du vieux sage. Le gamer croisa ensuite les gardes de Fred. Qu'ils étaient charmants ! Bientôt il grandirait et deviendrait comme eux !

Geek atteignit finalement la demeure du seigneur Fred. Elle lui apparut fort modeste mais très charmante. Ce genre d'endroit où il faisait bon vivre.

Apparemment, la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas là, il n'y avait que sa femme, Seb, la Dame du Grenier. (NDA: no comment, c'est une obsession Xp). Le jeune voyageur la salua fort poliment et lui demanda à boire, il avait tellement soif! L'instant d'après, le serviteur vint lui servir du thé, Geek le remercia et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Des bruits de tongs se firent entendre. Lorsque Fred rentra, il demanda d'une voix solennelle : **« Que veut donc le petit Geek, celui qui est haï et rejeté par ses frères ? »**

_Seigneur, fit le gamer, je veux devenir plus grand, beau et fort car les gens me méprisent.

L'homme en chemise jaune réfléchit un moment…

_ **As-tu vu mon champ de beuh en venant ici ?**

_ Oui, mais je n'y ai point touché mon seigneur. Répondit sincèrement l'enfant. Et les interrogatoires se poursuivirent.

_ **As-tu bien marché au milieu de la route**.

_ O-oui, mon seigneur, je l'ai fait.

Le maître des lieux lui lança un regard perçant.

_ **As-tu touché à mes putes !?**

« Fred ! » Gronda la Dame du Grenier qui se tenait juste à côté.

_Non, mon seigneur ! Protesta le châtain. _Bien que_ ….

_ **As-tu vu** (ces belles quenouilles ! XD) **mes orchidées ?**

_ Oui, mon seigneur, mais je n'en ai point cueilli...

_ **As-tu vu mes bambous ?**

_ Oui, mon seigneur m-mais je n'y ai point touché.

_ **As-tu dragué mes gardes ?**

_ Non, mon sei-seigneur, je ne les ai point dragués… fit le garçon à casquette.

Fred hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa femme.

_ **Vous a-t-il saluée quand il est entré ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, fit-elle, et fort poliment.

_ **Quand vous lui avez donné à boire, vous a-t-il remercié** ?

_Oui, mon seigneur, lui répondit Kriss.

Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration. Et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Geek sentait l'angoisse distiller en lui.

Soudain une légère détonation se fit entendre et il se mit – à la plus grande surprise de l'enfant- à pleuvoir des confettis tandis que sur le mur opposé l'on pouvait distinctement voir le mot « Congratulation » écrit en vert défiler lentement sur un panneau lumineux LED que le châtain n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Un son long et continu de trompette acheva de donner à l'évènement un aspect pour le moins solennel.

Le Grenier, satisfait des réponses du jeune garçon ne put que louer sa bravoure.

« Il a fait un score parfait ! » Annonça-t-il à l'intention de son auditoire composé de la Dame Grenier, Kriss ainsi que quelques gardes lesquels l'applaudirent avec effusion. Puis, se tournant vers le gamer, il le pria de s'approcher. Ce que le jeune Sommet fit presque aussitôt.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de geek et ce dernier devint immédiatement un grand et beau jeune homme de robuste apparence. Le garçon à casquette le remercia et s'en retourna chez lui bien content.

* * *

Le trajet du retour s'annonçait long mais Geek ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Transporté sur un palanquin tel un héros, il se laissait aller à la contemplation du beau paysage s'offrant à lui, respirait à pleins poumons l'air savoureux des montagnes tandis que les soldats du seigneur Fred chargés de l'escorter chantaient vaillamment ses exploits. A la tête du convoi marchait un homme muni d'une pelle.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du village, des chars de carnaval vinrent se joindre au cortège suivis de près par une myriade de danseurs et danseuses parés de plumes multicolores dansant allègrement sur des airs de samba endiablés. Le garçon à casquette ignorait d'ailleurs d'où ils sortaient.

Ils passèrent devant les putes de Fred qui l'acclamèrent chaleureusement. Les unes applaudissaient, d'autres sortaient leur mouchoir de dentelle soigneusement rangé dans leur décolleté pour les agiter lors du passage du vainqueur.

Geek, le visage en feu, leur adressait un sourire timide.

* * *

Arrivé au village, ils continuèrent leur route vers le domicile du garçon sous les regards estomaqués des passants. Un brun chevelu observant la foule étrange filer telle une tornade laissa tomber sa pomme et murmura un « what the fuck… » à peine audible.

En traversant la grande place, ils passèrent également à côté de Links qui regardait le cortège passer en baillant. Geek le vit sortir un vieux thermos à café et verser le contenu dans son habituel gobelet.

* * *

Domicile des Sommet

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? Grommela l'homme en noir, étalé de tout son long sur le divan.

Ses frères, haussèrent indifféremment les épaules et retournèrent à leur occupation, nullement intrigué par l'agitation qui régnait en maître dans le village et qui leur parvenait par bribe...

* * *

Les gardes déposèrent Geek sur les marches du perron, lui remirent son trophée et sa médaille et partirent dans un nuage de poussière. Avant qu'il ne pût se rendre compte de sa situation, ils étaient déjà loin. Il ne resta bientôt plus d'eux que quelques infimes points tantôt noirs, tantôts multicolores disparaissant à l'horizon.

Et lorsque le gamer pénétra dans la demeure, ses frères n'en crurent pas leurs yeux :

La clope de Patron avait roulé par terre tant la surprise était grande, Fille venait de casser une assiette en le voyant arriver, Hippie se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner tandis que Mathieu recrachait son café sur le costard neuf de son aîné qui l'étrangla, furieux. Panda, pour sa part ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors que Prof se demandait comment tout cela était scientifiquement possible. Bref ils étaient tous complètement sur le cul !

Mathieu s'approcha de son frère.

_ Est-ce bien toi, Geek ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ Oui c'est moi. (MICHEEEEL ! Moving in the light! XD)

_ Bordel, non mais il doit faire dans les mètres quatre-vingt là ! Fit Panda en s'approchant à son tour.

_ Par la science ! Comment cela peut-il être possible ! S'exclama l'homme en blouse blanche en enfilant des gants en plastique et sortant quelques seringues et instruments tranchants de son trousseau.

_ Comment t'as fait, accouche gamin ! Le menaça Patron de sa voix caverneuse qui ne faisait plus peur au plus jeune. D'ailleurs, le gamer se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Patron avait l'air si petit à présent ! Cela rendait la situation d'autant plus risible. Le Geek décida cependant de garder sa dernière remarque pour lui lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noir de son grand frère. *Gloup* C'était comme si le criminel avait deviné ses pensées… A la place, il narra son aventure à ses aînés.

_ Je…j'étais si malheureux…je suis allé voir le seigneur Fred et…et voilà ce qu'il a fait de moi…, leur expliqua l'enfant.

_ Putain ! Faut qu'on y aille nous aussi, les mecs ! Hurla Mathieu en saisissant son chapeau.

_ Ouais, on ne nous traitera plus jamais de nain ! Renchérit l'ursidé.

_ Hein, et moi je pourrais devenir une vraie fille !

_ D'ordinaire, je ne crois guère à de telles sornettes mais je suis malgré tout curieux de savoir comment ce cher petit Geek a-t-il pu subir une telle transformation en l'espace d'une journée! Fit simplement Prof en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Attendez-moi gros !

Ils allèrent trouver Links à la grande place du village. Le vieux sage les regarda tour à tour avant de leur dire :

_ Vous pouvez partir mercredi, mais je ne vous garantis pas le succès. Cependant, si vous respectez bien mes consignes, cela ira peut-être…

_ Nous le ferons, acquiesça Mathieu, que faut-il faire ?

Le vieux Links cita chacune des règles à suivre sous les hochements de tête impatients de Mathieu et les bâillements des autres frères qui ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à ce que le vieux sage disait.

_ Vous avez compris ? Fit finalement le vieil homme.

_Oui, c'est facile en fait ! C'est comme si nous y étions déjà ! Vous verrez, nous reviendrons au village avec des corps de rêve ! Déclara le châtain avec un sourire narquois.

_ Mouais…souffla simplement Links, peu convaincu, avant de s'assoupir.

Les six frères se mirent donc en route. Quand ils passèrent devant le champ de beuh, Hippie ne put s'empêcher d'en cueillir quelques-uns. De même, ils ne marchèrent point au milieu de la route. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute manière ?_ Pensait intérieurement Mathieu. _C'est qu'une putain de route…_

Les frères voyageurs furent beaucoup retardés…entre Patron qui était parti suivre l'une des putes de la forêt on ne sait où et qui réapparaissait une demie heure plus tard, un peu plus loin, avec un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres et les vêtements couverts d'un liquide visqueux malodorant ; Prof qui analysait minutieusement les nombreuses orchidées qui poussaient un peu partout de l'autre côté de la vallée; Panda qui s'arrêtaient toutes les minutes lorsqu'ils ils traversaient la forêt de bambou et Fille qui était en grande discussion avec les gardes ...

Patron en avait d'ailleurs assommé un et l'avait traîné vers un buisson non loin de la route.

Mathieu soupira d'exaspération. Le voyage allait être long...

* * *

Les six frères pénétrèrent finalement dans la demeure du seigneur Fred, ils s'installèrent dans le salon sans même saluer la dame du Grenier.

« File-nous à boire Grognasse ! » L'apostropha l'homme en noir.

Seb était plus qu'outrée par tant de grossièreté ! Néanmoins, elle ordonna au serviteur de leur servir du thé. Mathieu, voyant Kriss sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de tasse fumante grimaça de dégoût…

_ Euh… vous aurez pas d'la bière ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

_Je ne bois que du café. Fit Prof avec dédain en renversant tout le contenu de la tasse sur le plancher.

_ Je préfère le thé aux myrtilles…, se plaignit fille en faisant de même.

_ Et moi au bambou. Renchérit Panda.

_ Rhubarbe ! S'exclama Hippie.

_ J'voulais d'l'alcool, moi les mecs ! Vociféra Patron de sa voix rauque.

Au même moment, le seigneur Fred entra.

_ **Que cherchez-vous ici, vous six ?** Demanda-t-il la mine sévère.

Les frères firent un profond salut et dirent simultanément : « Nous sommes venus, seigneur, pour que vous fassiez de nous des géants ! »

« Et moi, une vrai fille ! » Ajouta l'homme à la perruque blonde.

_ **Avez-vous vu mon champ de beuh en venant ?** Demanda Fred en croisant les bras.

_ Oui, mais j'en ai pris que quelques-uns gros ! Fit le camé en sortant les herbes de sa poche. Non…J'en ai trop priiiiiis ! Hurla-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

_ **Marchiez-vous au milieu de la route ?**

_ Euh…non…mais ça peut pas faire de mal non ? Répondit calmement Mathieu.

_ **Avez-vous touché à mes putes ?**

_ Pas que touché gamin…, ricana Patron en s'allumant une clope.

L'homme en chemise jaune fronça les sourcils.

_ **Avez-vous vu mes orchidées** …

_ Ces espèces sont extrêmement rares ! Il fallait absolument que j'en prenne des échantillons. Expliqua Prof.

_ **Et mes bambous** …

_ Ils étaient délicieux mon seigneur ! Fit l'homme en kigurumi avec un grand sourire.

_ **Avez-vous dragué mes gardes** …

_C'est celui-ci qui l'a fait mon seigneur, dirent les cinq frères en désignant Fille du doigt.

_ Hey ! S'indigna le concerné.

_ **Quand ils sont entrés, vous ont-ils saluée, madame** ? Demanda Fred en se tournant vers sa femme.

_ Du tout ! J'ai rarement vu des gens aussi rustres !

_ **Vous ont-ils remercié quand vous leur avez offert à boire** ?

_Non, mon seigneur, d'ailleurs ils ont tout jeté sur le plancher ! Lui répondit Kriss en pointant les tasses de thés renversées du doigt.

Soudain un tremblement de terre redoutable secoua la demeure. Dans la salle clignotait par intermittence une sirène de couleur rouge, émettant des cris stridents.

Il régnait un tel désordre dans le salon du Grenier !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe gros ? Demanda le Hippie enfin réveillé de son bad trip.

-Bordel de merde! Jura le Patron.

« Ça fait longtemps que c'est pas arrivé... » Murmura Seb à Kriss.

«Je me souviens de la dernière fois... » Opina ce dernier

« Ne jamais provoquer la colère d'un dieu… » Soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson tout en secouant la tête.

Les frères Sommet virent le mot «game over » écrit en rouge clignoter incessamment sur le même écran LED que celui du Geek auparavant.

En background, l'alarme incendie ( :p) hululait encore des « /!\ ALERTES /!\ ALERTES /!\ » Sans fin.

Les yeux de Fred virèrent au rouge. Furieux, il hurla :

_ **VOUS VOUS ETES CONDUITS COMME DES ANIMAUX PRIVES DE SENS ! DEVENEZ DE VRAIS ANIMAUX !**

Aussitôt, Patron devint un serpent, Prof un rat, Hippie un petit singe, Fille un crapaud, Panda _à votre avis…_ Mathieu une chauve-souris et ils se sauvèrent tous dans la forêt.

 _Geek hérita de leurs biens, il devint riche et puissant, les putes de Fred venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps et il eut ainsi plusieurs boobies à disposition !_

…

«_ Et…FIIIIIIIN ! »

_ Tu fais quoi Geek ? Fit une voix mélodieuse derrière lui.

L'enfant sursauta et ferma brusquement son ordi portable.

_ Niaaaah ! Rien, rien ! Haha…, articula-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Panda plissa des yeux et observa le jeune homme face à lui, pas très convaincu.

_ Hum…tout compte fait je veux pas savoir, fit l'ursidé en se dirigeant vers la porte, j'venais juste te dire que le dîner était prêt, on attend plus que toi.

_Oui, j'arrive…

L'homme en kigurumi quitta la pièce et Geek soupira de soulagement. Il rouvrit son PC, ajouta quelques lignes à son texte, enregistra le document et partit rejoindre _sa famille_ , cette maxime toujours en tête. _«Les amis, que celui qui est faible ne se décourage point, que celui qui est fort ne soit point orgueilleux.»_ Et son cœur se sentit léger.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! j'espère que comme moi vous avez apprécié. (moi, c'est surtout la fin que j'ai adoré, ce retour à la réalité qui explique les événements, un peu (très) zarbis, le style choisi pour le récit et la logique qui précisons est celle d'un adulte d'âge mental réduit. Mais je l'adore mon petit Geek. Il est tellement adorable. :3**

 **Bon bah, à très bientôt pour de nouveaux OS/ fics parce que oui, la fête continue, je tiens à concrétiser tous mes projets et les partager sur ce site avec vous chers visiteurs inconnus. Surtout "Nos destins sont liés" que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre 6 en mois d'août mais j'ai changé d'avis et continué à écrire jusqu'au chapitre 9 pour être sûre d'être plus régulière quant au rythme de publication. Là j'en suis justement à la rédaction du chapitre 9 avec déjà Antoine dedans (enfin! XD) . Il me tarde de publier à nouveau. :D**

 **Bye ^_^**


End file.
